1949 BAA Playoffs
The 1949 BAA Playoffs was the postseason tournament following the Basketball Association of America 1948–49 season, its third and last. (Later that year the BAA and National Basketball League merged to create the National Basketball Association or NBA.) The tournament concluded with the Western Division champion Minneapolis Lakers defeating the Eastern Division champion Washington Capitols 4 games to 2 in the BAA Finals. The eight qualified teams began tournament play on Tuesday and Wednesday, March 22 and 23, and the Finals concluded on Wednesday, April 13. Minneapolis and Washington played 10 and 11 games in a span of 22 days; their six final games in ten days. Prior to their final series, however, Minneapolis had been idle for five days, Washington for only one day. Bracket Western Division Champion: Minneapolis Lakers Division Semifinals (1) Rochester Royals vs. (4) St. Louis Bombers: Royals win series 2-0 *'Game 1' @ Rochester (March 22): Rochester 93, St. Louis 64 *'Game 2' @ St. Louis (March 23): Rochester 66, St. Louis 64 This was the first meeting between the Royals and Bombers. (2) Minneapolis Lakers vs. (3) Chicago Stags: Lakers win series 2-0 *'Game 1' @ Minneapolis (March 23): Minneapolis 84, Chicago 77 *'Game 2' @ Chicago (March 24): Minneapolis 101, Chicago 85 This was the first meeting between the Lakers and Stags. Division Finals (1) Rochester Royals vs. (2) Minneapolis Lakers: Lakers win series 2-0 *'Game 1' @ Rochester (March 27): Minneapolis 80, Rochester 79 *'Game 2' @ Minneapolis (March 29): Minneapolis 67, Rochester 55 This was the first meeting between the Royals and Lakers. Eastern Division Champion: Washington Capitols Division Semifinals (1) Washington Capitols vs. (4) Philadelphia Warriors: Capitols win series 2-0 *'Game 1' @ Philadelphia (March 23): Washington 92, Philadelphia 70 *'Game 2' @ Washington (March 24): Washington 80, Philadelphia 78 This was the first meeting between the Capitols and Warriors. (2) New York Knicks vs. (3) Baltimore Bullets: Knicks win series 2-1 *'Game 1' @ Baltimore (March 23): Baltimore 82, New York 81 *'Game 2' @ New York (March 24): New York 84, Baltimore 74 *'Game 3' @ New York (March 26): New York 103, Baltimore 99 (OT) Last playoff meeting: 1948 BAA First Round (Baltimore won 2-1) Division Finals (1) Washington Capitols vs. (2) New York Knicks: Capitols win series 2-1 *'Game 1' @ Washington (March 29): Washington 77, New York 71 *'Game 2' @ New York (March 31): New York 86, Washington 84 (OT) *'Game 3' @ Washington (April 2): Washington 84, New York 76 This was the first meeting between the Capitols and Knicks. BAA Finals Main article: 1949 BAA Finals (1) Washington Capitols vs. (2) Minneapolis Lakers: Lakers win series 4-2 *'Game 1' @ Minneapolis (April 4): Minneapolis 88, Washington 84 *'Game 2' @ Minneapolis (April 6): Minneapolis 76, Washington 62 *'Game 3' @ Washington (April 8): Minneapolis 94, Washington 74 *'Game 4' @ Washington (April 9): Washington 83, Minneapolis 71 *'Game 5' @ Washington (April 11): Washington 74, Minneapolis 65 *'Game 6' @ Minneapolis (April 13): Minneapolis 77, Washington 56 This was the first meeting between the Capitols and Lakers.